The invention relates to a protection arrangement for a casting jet emerging from a metallurgical vessel, in particular from a casting ladle, comprising a protective tube enveloping the casting jet and fastened to an articulation-rod assembly that is pivotable into any space direction.
It is known from the Austrian application Ser. No. A 1536/74 to let the casting jet flow through a protective tube on the way from a metallurgical vessel into a mould, which protective tube is fastened to a holding means stationarily mounted by means of a spherical joint. This fastening allows for a tilting and rotating of the protective tube and a movement into and out of the intended operating position. It is, however, not possible with this known arrangement to allow the protective tube to assume any desired position at different distances from the holding means and from the spherical joint, so that the protective tube with the known arrangement must be especially adapted to the respective position of the casting jet and the outflow opening of the metallurgical vessel.